


Head, Heart, Hand and Soul

by Mhoram



Category: The 100
Genre: Blood, Death, Destruction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Self Defense, dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells survives Charlotte's attack and makes his way back to camp, severely injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wells leaned against a tree for support, desperate not to lose consciousness. He knew he had to get to camp soon. He stumbled a few times before he managed to get to his feet again. Darkness swelled around him, as he made his way around the trees. He had to keep moving, he had to keep moving or he would be dead. The sky was slowly beginning to lighten, he walked a few more paces before collapsing on the ground. He looked up to hear shouts in the distance, he felt the world spinning as he lost consciousness.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw Clarke standing over him. Her eyes met his, as soon as she saw him. Tears were falling rapidly from her face, "Wells" she said. Her voice seemed on the verge of breaking. "Are you alright?"

Wells tried to sit up but she put a hand up to keep him down. "Don't move, I'm still working on that cut"

He looked around and saw Bellamy standing nearby, his expression was unreadable. "What happened out there Wells? Who attacked you?"

Clarke put a hand up towards Bellamy, "He's not healed yet, I don't think Wells is up for any questions right now."

Bellamy nodded and walked out of the tent, Clarke turned towards him again.

"I'm so sorry Wells, I'm-"

Wells shook his head, "We already had this discussion Clarke."

Clarke sighed "I know but I needed to say it again, I almost lost you."

"I can't lose anyone else, not now"

Wells stared at her, "What happened?"

More tears filled her eyes, she turned to wipe them away. "Jasper died last night"

"How? I thought he was getting better"

She shrugged, "I don't know, one moment he was fine and the next-" 

She took a deep breath and wiped more tears away.

She gave him a small smile "You shouldn't see me like this, I'm sorry"

"It's okay" 

She hugged him, "I'm not losing you." 

"You won't"


	2. Gravedigger

Wells woke up the next morning to find Clarke asleep nearby, he pushed back the sheets and tried to stand up. He stumbled a bit but he gripped the table nearby for support. He was in the drop ship, he knew that much for sure. He saw no sign of Bellamy, he made his way outside into the sunshine to find Bellamy standing out in the distance. He made his way over to him. 

When he reached Bellamy he stopped short, he saw Jasper's body on the ground. His eyes closed, someone must have closed them. He turned to look at Bellamy, and saw a tear slide down his cheek onto the ground. 

"What about Charlotte?" 

Bellamy turned to look at him in surprise, "Wells? I thought you were resting still, Clarke said you shouldn't be up for a few more days."

Wells nodded "I needed to see what was happening around here, what about Charlotte?"

"I've got people out looking for her, I never thought she would try and kill someone. I was only trying to help her."

Bellamy swallowed "It's all my fault, I was the one who gave her the idea."

"It wasn't your fault, you can't blame yourself."

He placed a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"It's not your fault."

Bellamy nodded and turned away, they stood together in silence for a time.

Wells spotted a group at the near the edge of the camp moving closer.

"They're back." 

He watched as they brought in Charlotte's body and laid her gently beside Jasper. 

"Give me a shovel."

Wells grasped the shovel in his hands and went to work. 

"I can do this" he said. 

Bellamy nodded and ordered everyone else away. 

Wells went to work digging the two graves, he didn't stop not even to wipe the sweat off his brow. He made sure he had dug two deep holes, enough for both of them.  
Then he lowered first Jasper into one grave and then he put Charlotte in the other, he covered both graves with dirt until they were no longer visible. He leaned against a nearby tree and rested.

He got up and made his way back to the drop ship, he saw that Clarke was waiting for him. 

"You're not supposed to be out of bed." 

"I know but-"

"You had to bury Jasper and Charlotte I know. We'll be having a service for them, would you be up to it."

He nodded and closed his eyes to sleep.

When he awoke, he found Bellamy sitting near his bedside. He sat up and looked over at him. 

"You're awake?"

Wells nodded "Where's Clarke?"

"She went to get some water for you."

Wells moved to get up but Bellamy pushed him gently back down. 

"You can't move yet Wells, your not fully healed."

He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Are you okay?"

Bellamy sighed "It depends on what you mean by okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm getting stronger everyday, I'll be able to move around soon."

Bellamy smiled, "That's great Wells, thank you for what you did."

"What?" 

"Burying them, they deserved that much at least."

"I couldn't just leave them like that, they deserve respect." 

Bellamy smiled "I knew there was a reason I liked you Wells." 

He gave him a playful punch on the shoulder before leaving.

Wells watched as he left, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

He laid back down onto his pillow and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Twilight's Last Gleaming

Wells woke up the next morning, still tired. He stretched and walked around the drop ship before climbing down the ladder. As soon as he ventured outside the drop ship, he was hit with the early morning sunrise. He made his way to the edge of the camp, before he realized that Clarke wasn't around.  
He walked up to someone nearby, “Where’s Clarke?”  
They shrugged and walked away; Wells sighed and decided to go look for her. He had no idea where to look, as he ventured further and further away from the camp. The sky started to get lighter and lighter as the sun started to rise above the trees. Hearing commotion ahead he rushed forward to see what happened. He stumbled and then tripped and fell over; he got up and dusted himself off before continuing.  
Breathing heavily he spotted Finn and Clarke emerge from a place nearby. He watched as they made their way forward together. He saw the direction they were headed in and followed after them. When they stopped he watched as they made their way towards a pod. He hadn't seen it before, someone must have crash landed.  
He looked up in the direction of the sky, and wondered how they had made it off The Ark. He stepped out into the clearing and walked towards them. He stopped short a few feet from them directly behind Finn.  
He saw Clarke exit the pod with another girl; she was slightly shorter than Clarke, with dark hair in a ponytail with olive skin. Wells had never seen her before on The Ark at least. Wells moved closer until he was within view. Clarke turned and saw him, “Wells.” She ran over to him and hugged him. “Are you okay?”  
He nodded and returned Clarke’s hug, “I’m better now, thanks to you”  
She let go of him and smiled, “Don’t mention it.” She gestured in the other girl’s direction.  
“Wells this is-“  
“Raven” the girl said with a smile, she extended her hand and he shook it.

Wells smiled back and nodded "It's pretty impressive, how you made it to the ground"

"Well, I had help-" she froze as her eyes landed on Finn, she ran over towards him and kissed him.

Wells and Clarke exchanged looks as they watched Raven and Finn together. 

Raven walked back towards them with Finn in tow,

She turned towards Clarke suddenly "It was all your mom's idea, we were going to come down together-"

She paced back and forth a bit before turning back towards Clarke again. "There going to kill 300 people, if we don't let them know were down here"

Clarke's eyes widened "Do you have some way of contacting them?" 

"My radio" Raven moved towards the pod and checked inside it. "It's gone, someone's removed it"

"Bellamy" Clarke muttered "He must have went ahead so he could get the radio."

"We have to go find him." 

Wells nodded and walked off with Clarke in tow, they fumbled through the bushes and trees. Until they finally made it to an open clearing. 

"There's nothing here." Clarke said 

"We have to keep looking, he has to be around here somewhere."

Wells looked down at the ground, and inspected it. It was another thing he was learned while on the Ark. He could track Bellamy if he left any traces behind. 

He walked back towards the pod, until he was right at the entrance. He saw a few small prints nearby, "This way" he pointed in the direction and motioned for Clarke to follow.

They arrived just in time to see Raven and Bellamy in a tangle. Wells ran up towards them, and grabbed Bellamy from behind pulling him away from Raven.

Bellamy stumbled a bit before regaining his feet, flustered he turned in Clarke's direction.

"What happened to the radio?" 

Bellamy swung to face Wells and moved closer towards him. 

"I threw it in the damn river, it's gone now." 

Wells scowled "You idiot, that was our only form of communication and you threw it away!" 

Bellamy snorted "We didn't need it anyway."

"We need to contact the Ark to let them know were down here, or else 300 people are going to die" Wells finished. 

Bellamy's eyes widened "I didn't know-"

"Save it, let's get moving. Where did you say you threw it?" 

Bellamy nodded and lead the way, with Wells closely behind followed by Clarke, Raven and Finn.


End file.
